


this mess we've made

by taekaibible



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinda Kinky, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, kaitaem, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekaibible/pseuds/taekaibible
Summary: Jongin wants to give them a real mess to clean up.





	this mess we've made

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In which Taemin is taking a shower.

Jongin hears the spray of water as he enters Taemin’s room. He closes the door behind him, feeling a little mischievous. Lately they haven’t been able to spend much time together and he doesn’t intend to waste precious time waiting for Taemin to finish his shower. So his clothes begin to come off one by one, leaving a trail all the way to the ensuite bathroom. He opens the door discreetly and enters.

The glass shower door is closed but Taemin’s got his back to him, his head thrown back as he just stands there and enjoys the spray. The bathroom hasn’t fogged up completely yet so Jongin knows Taemin hasn’t been in here long. Perfect, they can get dirty together before they clean up properly.

“Ah!” Taemin exclaims as he unexpectedly feels arms around him.

“Shh. Your hyungs are still awake.” Jongin covers his mouth while one arm remains gluing them together. Taemin immediately relaxes in Jongin’s hold, melting back into him.

“Getting cleaned up?” Jongin asks huskily, feeling his body come alive at having Taemin completely naked and wet pressed into his equally naked and wet body. It doesn’t help that his groin fits so perfectly between Taemin’s mounds.

“Mmh.” Taemin’s is answer muffled by Jongin’s hand still covering his mouth.

“Ah. That’s too bad.” Jongin says, his hand leaving Taemin’s mouth and going to roam down the shorter one’s body.

“Why?” But Taemin’s shaky breath gives away that he knows exactly the reason.

“Because I’m going to get us dirty.” Jongin spells it out anyway. He moves them away from the shower head, to the farthest corner with the spray on Jongin’s back.

Taemin gasps and his hands come up to brace the wall as Jongin’s hand wraps around his member. He lets out a long broken moan as the taller one strokes him, slow and steady before pumping him fast.

“Jongin,” Taemin writhes, trapped between his lover and the wall, delirious with pleasure. It feels so good he feels as though he will combust any moment. Despite Taemin’s violent convulsions, Jongin holds him close and continues stroking him fast.

“Quiet baby, someone will hear us.” Jongin hushes Taemin but he doesn’t sound too alarmed at the prospect. Taemin doesn’t seem to hear, his moan turning into an abandoned cry.

“Oh? You want your hyungs to hear? You want your hyungs to know what I’m doing to you?”

Taemin’s body jerks at Jongin’s words and Jongin chuckles at his lover’s kink but he’s getting painfully hard too.

“Should I go and fuck you in the living room then? Or bend you over the dining table?” When Taemin shudders this time, Jongin knows he’s gone and close to the stars so he swiftly turns Taemin around and drops to his knees, wrapping his mouth around Taemin’s cock just as it spurts out hot cum. He allows his boyfriend to empty himself in his mouth, every last drop of it. When Taemin goes slack and sighs against the shower wall, his member now limp, Jongin stands up.

He holds Taemin’s chin and prods his lips apart with a finger. Taemin gets the message and opens his mouth. Jongin pushes Taemin head down gently and spills Taemin’s own cum into his mouth. Taemin moans as his warm liquid fills his mouth, some slipping over his lips and slipping down his chin. Jongin closes his mouth over his lover’s and the kiss that ensues is filthy but scorching. When they’ve swallowed everything between them, Jongin takes the cum that has run down Taemin’s chin and smears it over his collarbone, Taemin licks his lips and shudders at the action.

“Told you I’d get us dirty.” Jongin grins.

Taemin grins back, wrapping his arms low around Jongin’s waist and pulling him closer. He feels a solidness between them and sees Jongin’s angry velvet cock hard against him.

“Hmm Jongin-ah, you’re still hard.” Taemin wraps his hand around his taller lover, ready to return the favour.

“Yeah, see I was going to fuck my boyfriend but he had all the fun without me.” Jongin pouts, cocking his head.

“You can,” Taemin says shakily as he pulls down Jongin’s head to rest against his, his eyes fixing on Jongin’s lips, “still have fun with him.”

“Oh yeah?” Jongin puts a hand on the wall next to Taemin’s shoulder, trapping him. “How do you suppose I do that?” Jongin sees where his lover’s eyes are and presses his lips to Taemin’s irresistible ones but pulls away before the latter can kiss back. Taemin makes a disgruntled noise but when he looks up at Jongin again he’s smirking.

“Just do what you’re good at.” Taemin wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck. “Turn him on again.”

“I’m good at turning you on?” Jongin smiles, looking more adorable than sexy and Taemin can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, the best.” Taemin smiles back fondly.

“Well that’s because,” Jongin’s expression darkens so swiftly that Taemin can only blink. Jongin’s hand that was on the wall begins to travel south, almost following an invisible outline of Taemin’s body on the slick wall. Taemin’s breath comes out in clouded huffs. “That’s because you’re so sensitive to me,” he gently holds Taemin’s hips, his hard member digging into Taemin’s soft stomach. “You react so beautifully to me. It makes me want to do a lot of things to you.” Jongin’s voice is so slow and raspy, it feels like a caress on Taemin’s skin.

“Jongin.” Taemin whispers, equally husky, feeling the heat return to his body. He stares up wantonly at his lover beneath the veil of his wet fringe. “Do everything you want to me.”

Jongin’s body rocks with the shudder Taemin’s sultry invitation brings on, his solid cock becoming painful.

“Do you feel that, Taemin-ah?” Jongin doesn’t let a hair’s breadth between them, his other hand exploring the most intimate region of Taemin’s body. “Do you feel me baby?” Jongin squeezes between Taemin’s mounds and presses a thumb to the shorter one’s tight hole.

“Yes,” Taemin runs a hand through Jongin’s wet locks, dishevelling him heavily and making him seem that much more devilish and sexy. “Yes,” Taemin breathes again, resting his head against Jongin’s slick chest.

“Relax for me.” Jongin says softly, trying to ease a finger into his lover. “Why are you so tight, baby? Don’t I fuck you enough? Not hard enough?” Jongin muses into Taemin’s ear as he works to enter a second finger into the firm hole.

“Maybe you need to fuck me hard a lot more.” Taemin pushes back on his lover’s fingers and tries to relax, desire alive in him again and craving Jongin’s girth inside him.

“That’s a beautiful idea.” Jongin throbs and Taemin feels it.

Taemin appreciates his boyfriend’s body in his own way as Jongin preps him, pressing kisses on the taller one’s chest. He runs his hand down Jongin’s toned arms, appreciating the sinuous definition. He retraces upwards to Jongin’s solid shoulders and meets his boyfriend’s gaze that’s on him with lusty approval. Jongin freezes momentarily as Taemin fits a nipple into his mouth and sucks.

“Please don’t stop.” Taemin urges Jongin, desperate to have some part of his lover inside him.

“Taemin.” Jongin moans deeply as the shorter one bites his nipple but he abidingly begins moving his fingers inside Taemin again.

“I need to be inside you.” Jongin says throatily Taemin as sucks on his nipple like he wants to swallow it whole.

“I’m not stopping you, Nini.” Taemin pulls his lover’s head down and gives him a sound kiss. The endearment only makes Jongin want to be buried deeper in his lover and he can’t hold back anymore when he pushes apart Taemin’s legs and pushes himself in.

It’s slow and rough, the water creating a slightly painful friction. It’s feverishly delicious.

“Taemin,” Jongin growls, his clutch on Taemin’s hips bruising.

“Fuck yes.” Taemin throws his head back, humming deeply with each inch deeper Jongin goes.

Taemin grimaces a bit as the pleasure gives way to a little more pain since he hasn’t been lubed but he locks himself around Jongin when his lover tries to pull out. “We’re loosening me up, remember?” he grins cockily.

Jongin thrusts in hard at that and Taemin lets out an approving moan. “More.”

They become moans and grunts, the sound of skin on skin and slickness filling the bathroom along with the steady drone of the shower. Jongin lifts Taemin up and the latter wraps his legs around him. He holds Taemin against the wall as he fucks him, kissing Taemin’s arched neck while he slams the smaller one’s prostate repeatedly.

“Jongin.” Taemin pulls Jongin’s wet locks roughly, rolling his hips to the hard thrusts. Taemin is so warm and tight around Jongin and the way he keeps clenching like he wants to suck Jongin’s cock into himself makes Jongin feel like he will explode. But Taemin rasps at him to go harder, to go faster and he wants to stay like this forever as the pleasure builds up to delirious heights and he feels he might devour his lover.

“Fuck, you’re still — so tight,” Jongin gasps, burying himself as deep as he can before pulling out slightly and slamming back in.

“Make us come.” Taemin orders, squeezing harder around Jongin’s length. Jongin lets out a loud grunt, nails embedding in Taemin’s skin.

“Don’t worry baby,” Jongin says, breathing heavily as he continues to drill into Taemin. “I’m going to cum inside you then eat you out.”

Taemin’s eyes widen, not only his hole twitching but also his cock against Jongin’s torso as well.

“Fuck, so hot.” Taemin hums, leaning down to stick his tongue in Jongin’s mouth and taste every inch with sloppy enthusiasm.

“Hmm, baby,” Jongin moans as Taemin extends his appreciation to his neck.

“I’m so close Jongin-ah,” Taemin warns, panting hard.

“Let go then, cum Taemin.” Jongin encourages his lover, his every thrust so hard that it’s eliciting a choked grunt from them both each and every time.

Taemin cums with a moan that is more of a scream, Jongin covering his mouth immediately. But he can’t help the deep groan that leaves him when Taemin squeezes him unbearably tight in the convulsions of his climax and Jongin goes hurtling over the edge, meeting his lover in sweet carnal rapture.

Taemin’s legs weaken and he begins to slip down the shower wall but Jongin catches him and they breathe together heavily for a few moments, basking in the aftershocks of the elation their climax brought.

“Jongin,” Taemin lifts his lover’s head to face him. Jongin has his eyes closed but he wraps himself tighter around the smaller one. Then his eyes flash open and Taemin’s breath gets lodged in his throat.

“I’m going to bend you over the sink and eat you out.” Jongin states simply. Pleasure pangs all over Taemin, echoing through his veins until he shivers with it. Just like that, he feels Jongin hardening inside him and he’s not alone.

“I told you we’d get dirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if SHINee hyungs got any sleep that night :') I hope this was enjoyable ^^;


End file.
